gamedomainfandomcom-20200213-history
ButterCreeperMcs
ButterCreeperMcs is Kyle's YouTube channel. It has not been called ButterCreeperMcs since 2014, but the channel link still has ButterCreeperMcs in it. The reason for this is that YouTube was using a username system, where the channel name was your username, and ended up in the channel URL. YouTube got rid of this system in November 2014, but older channels, like Kyle's channel, still use the /user/ links. The channel was created on April 30, 2013, after Kyle's original channel was deleted and his friend abandoned the channel they had created in February 2013, CaptainMinecraftTK. Kyle uploaded a video on May 1, 2013 that simply said the channel name, but that video was later deleted for unknown reasons. Kyle also uploaded a video in late-May called "ButterCreeperMcs Video Collection," but that was also deleted in late 2013 for unknown reasons. The oldest video that is still on YouTube is called "Random Video #1," which was uploaded in June 2013. The video was originally called "A Random Minecraft Video" but was later renamed when he started uploading more videos in the Random Video series. The first few videos were made using a Dell laptop running Windows Vista and Bandicam, but starting in July 2013, the videos were made on a MacBook Pro he had gotten the year before. He continued to upload through 2013, but in late 2013, a lot of his earliest videos, as well as many uploaded from August to October 2013. Kyle renamed his channel to OfficialCreeper in mid-2014, but didn't use that name for long, eventually renaming his channel to EpicEmpireKyle when he formed the Epic Empire (a fictional empire on a Minecraft server) with his friend, who he later created the EpicEmpireKC with in August 2014. He changed his channel again in early 2015 to FrozenFire, due to him releasing music under that name on a record label his uncle had created for electronic music (that label no longer exists, due to the fact that the main record label focuses on indie music) Kyle later renamed his channel to "deathbomb" in November 2014 to reflect his old Xbox gamertag, but renamed it to Viprixx a few months later. He made a few tutorials and walkthroughs of various Xbox One features, such as the Xbox Preview Dashboard (which was later discontinued when the Xbox Insider program was created) and the Friends app, which was removed in the New Xbox One Experience update in 2015. Kyle made a video about the NXOE update the day it was released to Preview members. Kyle started a new series with one of his friends called "Tech Tuesday," a series that later inspired the Game Domain series Tech Thursday. The first Tech Tuesday video, uploaded at the very beginning of July 2016, was a comparison between Otterbox and Lifeproof iPhone cases. The video was successful, but not as successful as the second video in the series. Tech Tuesday #2 was a water test of the JBL Clip 2 speaker, which got over 7,000 views in just a few months. Kyle made two more Tech Tuesday videos (Razer Chroma Edition and PC Parts 2003) before putting the series on hiatus. The series will return in Summer 2017.